


Dripping In-between

by veggiemom



Category: Pandora Hearts, 魔法少女育成計画 - 遠藤浅蜊 | Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project Series - Endou Asari
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Genderplay, Sexual Roleplay, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: Pukin tortures a witch.





	Dripping In-between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was ["Pandora Hearts/Magical girl raising project-Ada Vessalius/Pukin, torture, candle play."](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3338837)

Ada’s heart was beating so fast that she could hear the sound of it echo in her ears. Though she tried to labor her breath evenly, it escaped her lips in the form of frightened shudders. She couldn’t move, her hands bound behind her back with chains in the wooden chair she’d been hastily shoved into. Her eyesight was obscured by a sleek blindfold. She’d been stripped naked and left bare before her captor, defenseless and stripped of her dignity. The only thing she could focus on was the feeling of the cold air in the dimly-lit dungeon peaking her nipples, and how it caused goosebumps to raise the fine hairs of her arms.

“You have been accused of witchcraft,” said a voice at Ada’s side, spoken so deep that it caused Ada’s entire body to tighten. The air she’d been struggling to breathe came to a complete halt, and suddenly, it was if she couldn’t breathe at all. “Will you confess?”

“P-please, sir,” Ada pleaded. “I’m not a witch!” Ada tried to wiggle around in her binds, but her efforts proved fruitless. The chains chafed at the delicate flesh around her wrists, and Ada winced as she felt them rub her skin raw and surely red.

“So you won’t confess,” the voice continued. Ada heard the sound of their footsteps walking closer to her. “There is only one way to take care of a witch. You will confess your sins one way or another. Only then will your soul be free.”

Though they threatened Ada, their voice was so smooth. Ada could only listen to her best capabilities as they walked away from her. She listened to them leave, and then return.

“Please,” Ada tried again. Her voice raised, wavered, and cracked this time, a hint of desperation laced in her tone. “I’m not a witch, sir, please, how can I convince you of my innocence?”

The voice laughed underneath their breath at Ada’s futile attempts to sway them from what they intended to do with her. Ada could somewhat hear that her captor was standing closer to her than ever. The voice came from directly in front of her. So it seemed that’s where they stood. Ada tilted her head up, and behind her blindfold, could see the slightest flicker of light even amid the darkness. A light that hadn’t been there before… it was blurry to Ada’s eyes, but very certainly present there.

“You are undoubtedly guilty, witch. You were found in the possession of unholy spells and wicked devices. Not to mention, you are even a host to familiars. Yet you still plead of your innocence?”

Ada's bottom lip shuddered. “I-It’s not what it seems,” she tried again. “Please don’t do this to me, sir, please just let me go. I’m not a witch!”

“It seems you will not budge. Nevertheless, you will tell me your secrets."

Ada’s heart felt as if it was about to burst inside of her. She breathed harder, and in turn, her heavy breasts swayed with her. Her knees twitched together. Sweat began to bead on her skin, on her collarbones, underneath her breasts… even before she felt the heat that suddenly dripped onto the tender skin of her bare chest, right above her tits.

Ada cried out wordlessly as she felt the hot pour of liquid on her sensitive skin. With her vision shrouded, she hadn’t anticipated the assault on her body. She threw her head back as the sticky liquid dribbled down her chest and between the crevice of her breasts, down towards her stomach, slowly. The weak muscles underneath her arms tightened as she struggled and moaned in what was surely pain.

“Do you confess?” The voice asked her.

“P-please, I haven’t done anything wrong! Please, stop this,” Ada begged, her voice in a tremble. What had dripped onto her… it felt like the hot wax of a candle. It began to dry on her body quickly, but the sting from where it slid down her breastbone and stomach remained. Her breasts were so very tender, and to feel such a heated pain there… “I’m not a witch, I’m not a witch, sir! You have to believe me! I’m innocent!”

“Explain to me the cauldrons,” the voice said. Though Ada couldn’t see their face, they sounded elated, in a way they hadn’t previously. “The spellbooks. Those are the sure possessions of a witch.”

“T-that is,” Ada began, but was cut off.

“... And it is just like a witch to continue with such trickery. You’ve left me with no choice.”

When the wax from the burning hot candle came this time around, it dripped not between the valley of her plush white breasts, but instead, directly onto them. She felt the searing sensation start right above her areola, and then it dripped down onto her peaked nipple. Ada’s voice splintered and gave out midway as she cried out from the pain of the sweltering wax on her nipple. She thrusted her body forward, but was held back by her chains, bound behind her back. Her thighs pushed together and she sniveled.

Her nipple hurt so terribly… but still, her legs fell open, and she strained forward again, nearly slumping over.

“Up, witch,” the voice commanded her. She did not obey, and so she was yanked forward by her chin. Ada gasped, and her mouth hung open. Drool dribbled down the side of her chin.

“Filthy woman,” said the voice, and then shoved her back into place on her chair. “Have you gotten aroused from this? My, look between your legs… you’ve become wet.”

Ada shook her head. “No, no,” she tried to assert, though it was true. Her voice was laced with pleasure, mixed in with the pain. The seer on her skin and especially on her nipple reminded her in waves of just how good it felt to be tortured like this.

Ada felt a strong hand grope the breast opposite of the one being tormented by wax. She gasped out at that sensation, and tried to shove herself further into the touch. A finger pinched her already hard nipple none-too-gently before pulling on the hardened peak, and Ada wiggled her bottom half in response to the rough treatment she was being given. She could feel her own wetness saturate the wooden chair underneath her. Her body ached with need.

“Please…”

“This is all the proof I require. You are a _whore,_ ” they whispered to her, as heated as the wax that had left its mark on Ada’s body.

Ada had no time to speak. The hand that groped her breast went between her spread legs and brushed against the sopping folds of her cunt instead. Just that touch was enough to send Ada into the heights of pleasure. She cried out loudly as her orgasm washed over her entire body. It made her shudder and jerk in her chair, so hard that it tugged at the skin of her wrists painfully. The pain spurred her on further, however, and she closed her legs around the hand that was between them to keep it there as she came.

When she was done, she slowly opened her legs, and slumped back. Her entire body, and not just her breasts, burned with the heat of orgasm.

The hand between her thighs left her almost disappointed, and then she heard the gentle clatter of something being put down. Likely the candle. A moment later, from underneath the bangs that stuck to her forehead, her blindfold was removed. Her vision was a bit blurry after veiled for such a long time, but it gradually returned to her as her eyes fell on the figure before her.

“Lord Pukin,” Ada panted with a small smile. “That was… that was _fantastic._ Thank you,” she said dreamily, her cheeks taken in a blush now that she got a good look at the woman, not really a _'sir',_ who had been courting her for some months now.

Pukin smiled at her, holding the blindfold in her hands. She looked very pleased with herself. “Do not thank me,” Pukin told her. “I enjoyed myself just as much as you did.”

Ada looked to the little table that she had in her dungeon, where Pukin had placed the burning candle down. She was still catching her breath, but could muster a little laugh regardless. “I’m glad… though, was Dinah supposed to be my familiar? That’s a funny idea.”

Pukin smirked playfully. “With what a rascal that old cat is, I would not be surprised if it turned out to be the truth.”

Ada laughed and nodded. “That’s true,” she paused, and then looked from the candle back to Pukin’s face. “Lord Pukin, I have another request, if that’s alright with you?”

“But of course."

Ada looked a little shy. It was enough that she'd already asked Pukin to indulge her with this particular fantasy. She averted her eyes away from Pukin’s face for just a moment before they trailed back towards her and up her body again, cheeks still pink with how demure she was. “I’d like to continue. However… this time, I’d like to see your face, if I may,” she requested.

Pukin’s eyes narrowed hungrily. Though it was so exciting before… seeing Pukin’s face… it left Ada with butterflies every time. Pukin picked up the candle, the thin top of it puddled with hot wax, and walked towards Ada. Pukin leaned down to brush her lips against Ada’s, and she murmured against her:

“I truly _do_ want to know all of your secrets.”

Ada tilted her head up and moaned softly into Pukin’s mouth, melting into her touch and completely surrendering her vulnerable body to Pukin all over again.


End file.
